With the ubiquity of computers and communication networks, such as the Internet, human interactions and communications have increased exponentially in recent years. More particularly, with the development of the World Wide Web (WWW) and application programs called browsers that are used as the primary interface with the WWW, users can communicate in a variety of ways. The client-server architecture is one of the most common architectures employed in utilizing the WWW, although other architectures and methods, such as peer-to-peer (P2P) and ad-hoc communications, may also be used. Other than viewing or searching for content, the browser may be used to, directly or indirectly, host applications such as media players, various business applications, etc. One of the types of applications that are implemented in conjunction with or independent of the browser, is Instant Messaging (IM). Using IM, various users, usually belonging to a group of friends defined by a “buddy list,” may interact and communicate, for example, by entering text or uploading pictures and files. IM is typically real-time and is based on messaging protocols that are streamlined to maintain the real-time performance requirements. Client applications, such as IM, may be updated from time to time as new versions, enhancements, or the like, become available for such applications.